Fred (Big Hero 6)
Fred Frederickson is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is a young comic book enthusiast, with an eccentric and slightly overbearing personality. Fred accomplished his goal of being a superhero by becoming a member of Big Hero 6. Background Fred is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Frederickson, a wealthy couple in the city of San Fransokyo, though he rarely spends quality time with either of them, as they're often away on the family-owned private isles, and usually finds himself under the care of his loyal butler, Heathcliff. Nevertheless, the family fortune, as well as the family mansion, are left in Fred's care during their absence, and the young man spends such privileges satisfying his unhealthy obsession with comic book lore, Japanese giant monsters, and other nerdy hobbies. While Fred's parents embrace their son's individuality, Fred is looked down upon by some of his family's peers, particularly a woman named Binky—her son, Richardson Mole, serves as Fred's longtime rival. Aside from this, Fred is also a regular attendant at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he works as the school's mascot, and entertains his passion for science (which seems to actually be more of a fanboyish love for science-fiction). At the school, he spends most of his time with his closest friends: Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, and Tadashi Hamada, and was noted to be the creator of their peculiar nicknames, basing them off their dominant personality traits (although Wasabi was given his namesake after spilling the food of the same name onto his shirt on one occasion), as well as explaining why he's the only member of their group with an average name; Tadashi aside. Development The comics incarnation of Fredzilla debuted in 2008 in Big Hero 6 #1, serving the kaiju role in the team's overall "Japanese pop culture" theming. A member of the Ainu, one of the old indigenous Japanese tribes, Fred had the ability to become a reptilian giant monster through astral projection or sometimes, a direct transformation. This became a problem for the film's creative team when trying to adapt the team's superpowers into a more grounded scientific fashion. Early concept art for the film explored the idea of turning the astral projection ability into Fred being able to use hard-light monster holograms for combat. Having him directly change into a monster was also explored. Eventually, director Don Hall discovered Kaiju Big Battel, a comedy professional wrestling troupe based around people in monster costumes wrestling in a ring filled with cardboard buildings, and chose to use that as a basis for Fred simply wearing a specially built kaiju costume. Fred was originally going to be Tadashi's lab rat, according to the 2013 Rotoscopers video. The video also depicted Fred as making monster movies about himself in a rubber suit stomping down on cardboard boxes when no one was looking. Official Description :Fanboy Fred comes off like a laid-back dude with no direction. But this sign-twirling, monster-loving, comic-book aficionado is sure to go places—when he's good and ready. For example, Fred doesn't hesitate to join “Big Hero 6,” and he has a lot of ideas for his superhero skillset, too. His ferocious, fire-breathing alter ego comes complete with claws, integrated communications, and a super bounce. But his sign-spinning may still come in handy. Personality As mentioned above, Fred is incredibly eccentric, zany, loud, childish, and rather boisterous. Nevertheless, he is ultimately very sweet, and extremely laid-back, especially when compared to his friends. Due to his nature, he can often sit back and look upon the brighter side of things, even in the face of intense danger; and is often prone to making comedic remarks at any given moment, no matter the stakes at hand. Though the other members of the team ultimately care a great deal for Fred, they have expressed their annoyance with his random tendencies, specifically Wasabi, who finds Fred to be borderline annoying and Go Go, who see him as an idiot. He is shown to be a huge and fanatic of all things heroic and monstrous (a trait that may have come from his father), keeping collectible memorabilia of every shape, size, and print in his room. Because of this, his understanding of science is mildly questionable, having asked his friends to use their scientific resources to give him super powers. He also has a habit of calling out his attacks like a character from an anime show, a trait that all of his teammates soon got from him in the climax. Fred doesn't seem as smart as the other members of the team. However, this is mainly because of his laid-back attitude and the fact that he isn't studying science. Supplemental material shows Fred is taking an English Major, which requires both creativity and clear, logical thought. While he lacks 'classical scientific assets', Fred is no idiot and could well be a genius in his own field. Along with Honey, he is arguably the most compassionate and welcoming of the group, immediately taking a liking to Hiro upon meeting him, and showing great support and enthusiasm towards the boy genius throughout all endeavors. Despite his energetic and positive personality, it is shown that he tends to get lonely because his parents are not always around and most likely hangs out with his friends because they are like a second family to him and keep him company while his parents are away on their family vacations. He is also charitable according to tie-in material as he participates in fundraising for charity events and takes his friends to his mansion to rest for the night after the encounter with Yokai. He also allows them to train there over an unspecified length of time. Physical appearance Fred is a tall, shaggy, and scrawny young man, often seen wearing baggy clothing and is rather unkempt and has a large nose. His traditional outfit consists of a brink pink T-shirt with a Japanese Kaiju monster imprint and white, long-sleeved undershirt, dark green, OD cargo shorts, and white (and rather filthy) sneakers with dark green laces. His superhero form is a battle suit with the appearance of a traditional Japanese Kaiju monster based on his favorite kaiju, Krogar. The beast mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, and three eyes (with the top notably acting as Fred's access to vision). Its four-fanged "mouth" is the only opening the suit has. The soles on the suit's feet enable Fred to perform high jumps. Powers and Abilities In keeping with his love of comics and monster movies, and desire to become a super-powered creature, Fred's "Fredzilla" super suit is designed to look like a Kaiju or Japanese monster. Its exoskeleton enables Fred to jump incredibly high, and it contains a flamethrower installed just below his chest, in the mouth of the suit. The suit is also flame-resistant and is equipped with claws. While working as a mascot for San Fransokyo, he has also developed sign spinning skills which have proven surprisingly useful in combat, as he was able to pick up a metal board and twirl it at a high speed (like a sign) effectively cutting down and destroying many Microbots. Also, when the boards he uses are imbued with fire from his flamethrower, his attacks become even more powerful. Appearances ''Big Hero 6 One night, at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Fred is in the midst of practicing his mascot routines in the school's student lab, when he meets the younger brother of his friend Tadashi, Hiro Hamada. Upon inquiring the fanboy's major, Fred explains he's not a student, but a major science enthusiast, nonetheless. Fred then begins to reminisce the occasions he asked Honey to concoct a formula capable of turning him into a fire-breathing lizard, and the occasion he asked Wasabi to create a shrink ray, only to have his requests rebuffed, leading him to come up with yet another idea; an invisible sandwich, much to the annoyance of his friends. As time would pass, Fred and the others would come to befriend Hiro and helps with the creation of the Microbots, which Hiro uses to earn acceptance at the university. On the night of the convention, Tadashi was killed in a fire while trying to save Professor Callaghan from a burning building. Fred and the others give their support to the Hamada family during the dark hours, while also offering to take Hiro under their wings, wanting him to join their side at the university. Unfortunately, their calls are ignored, and Hiro remains in despair, alone. One night, Fred and the others are contacted by Tadashi's healthcare robot, Baymax, to help Hiro in overcoming his depression. When the friends make their way to the Hamada household, they find Hiro and Baymax wandering about the streets. They then learn that Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a villainous man wearing a mask, named Yokai, and the former and Baymax were in the process of tracking him down. Just then, Yokai attacks and a car chase ensues. While the team is oblivious to the villain's drive to kill them, Fred (who takes joy in being part of an intense action scene) channels his love of comics and quickly figures they've seen too much, leaving them targets for Yokai's wrath. Nevertheless, the group manages to escape, finding themselves accidentally thrown off the road and into a bay. Sensing Hiro's need for warm shelter, Baymax requests a place of refuge Fred takes his friends to a mansion in the middle of the city, which he claims to be his home. Believing it to be a joke, Go Go stresses her frustration, until Fred's butler, Heathcliff, arrives and welcomes the team in. The group then engage themselves in a brief tour of the beautiful home, led by Fred, until they're guided to the former's private quarters; a bedroom filled with collectible figures of comic characters, statues, arcade games, and mildly unsettling "self-portraits" of Fred, himself. Once settled, Hiro ponders on the identity of Yokai, though the team is at a loss for answers. Fred, however, believes the culprit to be Alistair Krei, referencing his desires to buy Hiro's Microbots at the science fair. Fred's ideas are rejected by the other members, however, who believe Krei is too high profile for such sinister plots. Just then, Baymax reveals to hold information that allows Hiro to track Yokai, who suggests turning himself and his friends into a team of heroes in order to catch the villain. Unlike the rest of the team, Fred immediately agrees to the idea and is given a battle suit with the appearance of a Kaiju and the ability to breath fire. After some training with the help of Heathcliff, the team heads to an abandoned island, where Yokai is thought to be hidden. As the team sneaks inside, Fred sings his own theme music (much to the annoyance of Wasabi) until they manage to find a large portal. Through a series of recorded security footage, they learn that the portal was built by Alistair Krei, which was destroyed after an accident resulted in the supposed death of a girl named Abigail. Before they can see more, Yokai attacks, and Fred immediately jumps into battle, only to be defeated instantly. Eventually, Yokai is uncovered by Hiro and is revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Furious, Hiro corrupts Baymax and orders the robot to kill the professor, prompting Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi to intervene. Callaghan manages to escape just as Honey's able to restore Baymax, and a frustrated Hiro leaves the island, leaving his friends stranded. Fortunately, Fred is able to contact Heathcliff, who rescues the group on the family helicopter. Once they return home, Hiro, Fred, and the others are able to reconcile. Afterwards they show Hiro a piece of footage from the island, which reveals Abigail to be Callaghan's daughter. Fred declares Callaghan's villainy to be driven by revenge against Krei, and the friends rush out to save the tech-geru at his headquarters. In the midst of battle, Callaghan subdues each member of the team, grabbing Fred by all limbs of his suit; hoping to brutally rip the boy apart. Realizing it's only a suit, Fred is able to use a piece of scrap metal to destroy his bonds. After regrouping with his friends, Fred follows Hiro's new strategy: destroying the Microbots and sending them into the portal. Fred spat fire at some of Honey's chem-balls, creating a smokescreen to obscure their intent from Callaghan. Fred then sets his signs ablaze and uses them to destroy Microbot clusters. Before the portal meant to destroy Krei's building destroys itself, Baymax senses life within the machine and rushes inside along with Hiro to retrieve the civilian. While Baymax loses his life, Hiro returns with the survivor, Abigail, who is taken into medical care, while Callaghan is arrested. After Callaghan's downfall and the safety of San Fransokyo are restored, Fred and the others return to their normal lives, happily welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech as an official student. Over time, Hiro is successfully able to recreate Baymax, and with the robot's revival, the Big Hero 6 superhero team is reformed, with Fred rejoining his friends to protect the city from any and all dangers; in honor of Tadashi. Fred lastly appears in the post-credits, where he stares at the portrait of his parents to cope with his familial loneliness. Wondering how his father would feel if he knew of the events that recently occurred, Fred lets out his feelings in front of the portrait, until he accidentally uncovers a secret passageway leading into a technological lair, filled with weapons, gadgetry, and a superhero outfit. Astonished, Fred takes a quick look around, until his father suddenly arrives and reveals his secret life as a superhero, to his son. Fred embraces his father out of excitement and joy before the latter explains they have a lot to talk about. Big Hero 6: The Series Season one Fred appears in the television series, voiced by Brooks Wheelan. Having returned to their normal lives following Callaghan's defeat, Fred wishes to reform Big Hero 6. Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon initially refuse, and Hiro eventually does the same in hopes of bettering his time at school. After Yama creates an army of Baymax clones to steal a coveted piece of technology, however, the group reluctantly jumps back into action as a superhero team and successfully defend the city from Yama's invasion. Realizing the positive impact of their actions, Honey, Hiro, Wasabi, Go Go and Baymax unanimously agree to stick together as Big Hero 6, much to Fred's delight. In service to the team, Fred proves to be useful through his love of comics, which have occasionally aided in the defeat of various villains. He also has access to his father's superhero equipment and database, which Big Hero 6 occasionally consult for information in criminals. Fred tends to follow comic book logic when trying to overcome a problem or adversary, such as when he roped Hiro and Honey into staking out near an art museum as it seemed like an obvious target for a villain; he turned out to be right, as the museum was robbed by Globby shortly after. He also has a habit of dubbing criminals with supervillain names; this was the case with Globby, as well as Obake (before the team learned his actual name). In episode "Issue 188", when Big Hero 6 has difficulty defeating High Voltage, Fred suggested looking to ''Captain Fancy: Issue 188 for a solution. The only existing copy belonged to Fred's rival, Richardson Mole, who alleged cut power to Fred's house to prevent him to from buying it online, so Fred swallowed his pride to request access to Captain Fancy: Issue 188. After Go Go swiftly completed Richardson's challenge to beat one of his Fred themed video games in his Mole Hole, Fred peruses Captain Fancy: Issue 188 and claims to find a solution just as Wasabi phones them on High Voltage's location. However, just as they arrived on scene, Fred admitted that the only reason he wanted to read Captain Fancy: Issue 188 was to find out why Karmi can't recognize Hiro in heroic alter ego. Indirectly, he gave Go Go the idea to isolate High Voltage from their energy orb. In episode "Fred's Bro-Tillion", Fred summons his friends in their alter egos to his house, claiming it to be an emergency, only for them to rush in to find Heathcliff filing this toenail. Fred explained that his bro-tillion was coming up, which Heathcliff explained was a grand gala held in Fred's honor where he'd be presented to San Fransokyo's wealthy elite. However, Fred was more worried about embarrassing his mother before Beverly Samantha "Binky" Mole, having faced that latter's disapproving scowl after he vandalized priceless art, released monkeys at the zoo and wrecked the yacht club. With Hiro programming Baymax to teach Fred how to dance, he learns how to be a proper "gentledude". At the bro-tillion, Fred becomes anxious at the sight of Binky Mole shortly before the bro-tillion is disrupted by the arrival of Baron Von Steamer, who kidnaps Wasabi, mistaking him for Fred, demanding that Boss Awesome face him to save his "baby child". Fred then revealed his father's secret identity as a retired superhero to his friends and shows them his father's superhero den at his house. Mr. Frederickson then appeared on the computer screen and showed them the locations of Steamer's old lairs, which Fred crossed off as redeveloped Noodle Burgers or Yaki Tacos, save two, so Big Hero 6 split up to investigate. Fred, Go Go and Honey Lemon soon determine they found the right place when they find a canape Wasabi dropped. As Steamer was about to execute Wasabi by lowering him into a smelting pit, Fred attempted to save him, only to burn off the pulley machine, forcing Go Go to save Wasabi. Steamer soon attacked Big Hero 6 with a mechanical spider tank, causing Fred to become paralyzed with fear. He soon managed to overcome his arachnophobia upon seeing his friends incapacitated and revealed himself as Boss Awesome's son; Steamer compares Fred's costume to his comic of Boss Awesome and claimed to see the resemblance, yet fails to acknowledge he made a mistake with Wasabi. Fred defeated Steamer by melting all of his spider tank's legs, forcing Steamer to flee. Later, when the bro-tillion was re-hosted at Lucky Cat Café, Fred shares a dance with his mother, secretly following instructions from Baymax, and apologizes for the first bro-tillion being a failure. However, Mrs. Frederickson assured her son that she likes him as he is and has finally decided to stop seeking Binky's approval. In episode "Mini-Max", it is shown that Fred is sometimes forced to take on crime alone when the other members of the team are busy in school. Unfortunately, Fred's solo missions cause more harm than good due to his clumsiness. In response, Hiro creates a "defender of justice" guardian for Fred called Mini-Max, whom Fred mistakes for his sidekick. Regardless, the two formed a fast friendship. In episode "Big Hero 7", Fred's rivalry with Richardson causes him to lose his temper when he steals Fred's idea for a superhero museum and carries a fake signed photo from "Lizard Guy", resulting in Fred accidentally revealing his secret identity. Richardson then blackmails Big Hero 6 for paraphernalia from Fred's collection and to get his own lizard-themed costume to be part of the team, much to Fred's anger. As Big Hero 7 were fighting High Voltage, who were looking for their energy orb in Richardson's Mole Hole, Fred ends up saving Richardson's life. After High Voltage were defeated, Fred shares a moment of respect with Richardson, who then declared his intent to expose Big Hero 6's identities, only to be electrocuted by the energy orb, wiping his some of his memories. Subsequently, Fred managed to keep his temper to avoid revealing the truth to Richardson. In episode "Steamer's Revenge", as a massive statue of Boss Awesome is gifted to the city, Mini-Max inadvertently makes Fred realize how he pales in comparison to his father's legacy, though his friends later encourage him to be himself. Subsequently, Baron Von Steamer issues a challenge to Boss Awesome, threatening to destroy the city. Big Hero 6 contacts Mr. Frederickson, who was preoccupied at the family rainforest reserve and thus wouldn't make it. When his father mentions that in the past, he allowed Steamer to catch him so the villain would foolish reveal his plan. Thus, Hiro suggested they dress Fred as Boss Awesome and attempt the same thing. With Mr. Frederickson coaching through video chat, Fred attempted to replicate his father's signature moves with little success. Later, when Fred is captured by Steamer, he learns to his disappointment that the villain had learned from his past defeats and refused to reveal his plan to the point where he gags himself when Fred tries stroking his ego. Steamer then revealed that the Boss Awesome statue was in fact a secret weapon designed to blast the city with steam. Fred nearly gave himself away by failing to go with Steamer's banter before making a quick quip to assuage the villain's suspicion. After Hiro and Baymax destroy Steamer's weapon with Overdrive Mode, Fred nearly exposed himself again by cheering on his friends before saying his father's trademark line, "Classic". However, Steamer then revealed he had a Plan B as he transforms the statue into a submarine to fire torpedoes at the city. Luckily, Wasabi's rebuilt car with an amphibious function redirects the torpedoes back at sub, though Fred and Steamer make it out before impact. As Big Hero 6 corner Steamer, Fred pounced on the villain as he started vowing revenge, and disabled him with one of Boss Awesome's signatures moves before tickling his feet to force Steamer to surrender. As Steamer is thrown into the back of Wasabi's car, Fred tears off his mustache, causing Steamer to realize he had been played for a fool and once again started vowing vengeance only for Go Go to slam the door in his face. Season two In episode "Internabout", Fred declared Big Hero 6's defeat of Obake the end of Phase One of their adventures and the beginning of Phase Two, promising Hiro there will be bigger threats. In "Seventh Wheel", Fred, his mother, as well as other wealthy San Fransokyo residents attend an event hosted by Momakase. In "Prey Date", the Frederickson's friend Orso Knox gets cured with help from Karmi. In the episode "Something's Fishy", Hiro builds Fred a chameleon suit, granting him invisibility. He subsequently teams up with Go Go in a failed attempt to recapture High Voltage, who curiously possessed electrical powers, despite the absence of their energy orb. Though everyone believed their foes had acquired a piece of technology, Fred theorized that they had, in fact, gained the abilities of electric eels. He was eventually proven right when High Voltage eventually mutated into electric eels at a high school dance. In "Nega-Globby", Fred comes up with the name of the titular monster. In "The Fate of the Roommates", Fred uses his chameleon suit's camouflage function to spy on Mr. Sparkles and Yama. In "Muira-Horror!", Fred feels honored to meet the Hibagon. By the end he, Baymax and Mini-Max are all drained from searching for Mochi. In "Something Fluffy", Fred feeds a Mayoi some tofu nuggets. In "Supersonic Sue", Fred contacts his father about another one of his biggest foes. In "Lie Detector", Fred uses a Kentucky Kaiju suit for monster fighting practice so the team can stay sharp for Phase Two. Other appearances In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Fred (in his Kaiju suit) can be seen alongside Baymax, walking amongst a crowd of net users in Oh My Disney. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts III Fred and the rest of Big Hero 6 appear in their hometown of San Fransokyo in the game, first attempting to fight the Heartless on the San Fransokyo Bridge before being aided by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. However, when Hiro discovers a news article online calling doubt into Big Hero 6 and their ability to protect the city, Fred admits that while they still put an effort into fighting the Heartless, Honey reminds him they still got their butts kicked. He is then formally introduced to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, showing that his monster appearance is just a costume by taking the top off, which causes Sora to nearly spill the beans that he's not from San Fransokyo before Donald and Goofy silence him. After Sora explains what the Heartless are and what they are attracted to, Fred sees it as the classic battle between light and darkness before Wasabi reminds him of the severity of the situation since Big Hero 6 has no real way of fighting the Heartless themselves compared to how more experienced Sora, Donald, and Goofy are due to having fought them for some time now. When Sora is put through various simulations to help Big Hero 6 fight the Heartless, it inspired Fred in giving his suit the ability to also breathe ice alongside its fire-breathing power. Fred and the rest of Big Hero 6 than support Sora, Donald, and Goofy with fighting the Heartless, as well as combining his new ice ability with his original fire ability as a combo move, until they discover that the Baymax left behind in the Silent Sparrow portal when they defeated Professor Callaghan and rescued his daughter Abigail has been corrupted by the Heartless with the surviving Microbots and turned into a mindless creature of destruction. Working together with Sora, Fred and the rest of Big Hero 6 are able to defeat the old Baymax and purge the Heartless corruption from him, restoring him to normal. With two Baymax at their side now, Big Hero 6 continues to protect San Fransokyo from danger. Gallery Trivia *The kanji on Fred's shirt (怪獣) reads "Kaiju", which (to some people) means "monster", but can also mean "strange beast" or "giant beast" in Japanese. Kaiju is also a popular term for the Japanese movie monster genre, a notable example being . *Fred, Hiro, and Baymax are the only members of the team not to have nicknames. **Fred's full name has since been revealed as Frederick Frederickson IV in the TV series. *In the original comic series, his superhero alter ego is Fredzilla, however, he is not referred to by this in the film. Despite this, some promotional material for the film names Fred's costume identity as Fredzilla, and Fred himself had referred to his superhero alter ego as Fredzilla in the Series. *He is 6'0" (182 cm) in height. *Fred frantically eats crackers when he's stressed or guilty."Big Hero 7". *Being rich, Fred obviously doesn't have to do his own laundry. Even so, he only changes his underwear once every four days by wearing them front and back, turns them inside out, then front and back again, a trait he inherited from his father that is later revealed at the end of the credits of the movie. He calls this recycling. *As a nod to Fred's love for comics, Fred's father bears a remarkable likeness to and is voiced by Stan Lee, the creator of Marvel Comics. In addition, Fred's last initial is L, implying that his surname may, in fact, be Lee. This was ignored for the TV series. *In "Kentucky Kaiju", Fred creates a giant kaiju robot for him to pilot almost matching his comic book counterpart. *Fred's school mascot costume bears a strong resemblance to a Hideous Zippleback and a Terrible Terror, both dragons from DreamWorks' ''Dragons franchise. One of that series' characters, Tuffnut, is also voiced by Miller. *Because of his eccentric behavior and lack of hygiene, all of Big Hero 6 was surprised by the fact he was wealthy. Go Go even joked she thought he lived under a bridge. *The Essential Guide reveals Fred has a secret double life, which revolves around non-stop charity work. *According to his recommendation letter, Fred was recommended by R. Richards to T. Dugan, the alternate identities of Marvel's Mr. Fantastic and Dum Dum Dugan respectively. *Fred seems to have the closest relationship to Honey Lemon, as both are the most cheerful and optimistic among the team. She is also the only one not annoyed with Fred or considers him an "idiot" and tolerates his antics in stride. The two are also enthusiastic about science and have given each other nicknames (Fred gave her the nickname Honey Lemon while she calls him Freddie). *Fred has costumes of several obscure and lesser-known Marvel characters including Sleepwalker, Orka, Black Talon, Torpedo, Whizzer and Manphibian. *It is clear that Fred does not know Spanish very well, as when he brings the team to his mansion, he calls it "mi casa", which he claims is French for "front door", prompting Honey to say, "It's really not"; "mi casa" is actually Spanish for "My house". *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Fred was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *According to the Big Golden Book, Fred’s suit is designed to be a comic book character named Krogar. References External links * * * de:Fred (Baymax) fi:Fred (Big Hero 6) Category:Males Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:American characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Acquired characters